


Happy Together

by irisirene



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisirene/pseuds/irisirene
Summary: Bodhi finds out that his relationship with Galen has led to a wonderful complication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this work contains mpreg, if that's not your thing, I would turn back now. All characters and settings in the Star Wars universe belongs to Disney and George Lucas, not me. This is only my second SciencePilot work and my first mpreg in a really long time, so if the pacing or anything else is off, that's probably why. Any constructive criticism and grammatical or spelling corrections are welcome! Comments are love!

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Bodhi murmured without even realizing it, his breath caught in his throat, his eyes glued to the holoprojector before him. The holoprojector displayed a three dimensional image of a fetus, impossibly tiny, squirming and waving its tiny legs and arms. It was remarkable, miraculous even. Tears filled his eyes as Bodhi took in each little detail of the holo before him, from the baby’s head that was too big for its tiny body to each individual little phalange. This was his baby.

 

He hardly even noticed as the healer removed the wand from his abdomen and wiped away the gel, the holo continuing on as a recording, his baby shifting easily still in front of him. Bodhi finally roused out of his near hypnotic state as the healer pressed a datacron into his hand, containing pictures and the holo recording of his first ultrasound, as well as literature on male pregnancy. He wandered out of the exam room in a daze, only stopping to make another appointment when the receptionist shouted out to him.

 

Galen approached as he stepped out, favoring Bodhi with a curious look as he took in the man’s dazed state. His expression grew worried, wondering what he could possibly afflicted with that he would be in such a state of shock. “Bodhi?,” Galen called his name, his arm coming up to wrap around Bodhi’s shoulders as he shepherded them through the base, from the medical bay back to their humble quarters. The answering look that Bodhi gave him spoke volumes, mainly that whatever had happened with the healer needed to be discussed alone.

 

The moment that their door was closed behind them, Galen made for their kettle and filled it with water, readying them both some tea without even being asked. Bodhi settled into their tiny sofa, his hands coming to rest on his still flat stomach as he watched Galen putter around, mixing their different teas together into Bodhi’s favorite blend. His heart swelled at the knowledge that this man’s child was currently growing inside him, safe and sound, tucked away from the galaxy.

 

Bodhi was once again wrapped up in his thoughts by the time Galen pressed a steaming cup of herbal tea into his hands and sat down beside him, his own expression thoughtful. Wordlessly, Bodhi leaned against Galen, lying his head on the scientist’s broad shoulder and sighing happily as his arm wrapped around his waist. Galen was very clearly trying to be patient, giving him time to open up about what was going, despite his own curiosity.

 

Fear had yet to strike Bodhi, interestingly enough, even though he figured that ought to be scared absolutely shitless, having a baby in the middle of a war, but all Bodhi could think about were the positives of the situation, of how much he already loved the tiny child growing inside of him. There were misgivings and apprehensions to be had, of course, but each time one occurred to him, there were a thousand more happy thoughts, like what it would be like to see Galen holding their child or singing to them.

 

Slowly, a smile formed on Bodhi’s face and he leaned in to press a kiss to Galen’s greying beard, his smile widening at the clear confusion on Galen’s face. Unsure of how to say it, Bodhi reached for Galen’s hand, taking his mug out of it and setting both of their mugs on the table, so that he could hold it. Keeping eye contact with Galen, Bodhi brought their joined hands to the spot on his stomach where the healer had placed the wand, right where he knew their child to be growing.

 

It took a few moments for the significance of the gesture to sink in, Bodhi could tell, but the cogs in Galen’s brain were turning, trying to make heads or tails of his behavior, combined with the nausea and mood swings that Bodhi had been dealing with for the better part of two weeks, but soon the proverbial light bulb was coming on over Galen’s head. His lover’s big genius brain hadn’t failed them yet.

 

Galen’s eyes widened almost comically, his hand tensing in surprise on Bodhi’s stomach, a rush of air escaping him as if he’d been punched in the stomach. “Oh,” was all he could say for several moments, his mouth opening and closing without anything else coming out. He developed the same dazed affectation that Bodhi had earlier worn, causing Bodhi’s heart to start racing, those previously unconsidered scary thoughts jumping to the forefront of his mind. His fear must have shown on his face, though, because Galen’s shocked expression slowly melted into a soft one. “Oh, Bodhi, no. No, no, no,” Galen reassured, a smile slowly blooming on his face, forming into a grin as the situation began to register for what it was.

 

Beaming, Galen slipped from the sofa until he was kneeling in front of Bodhi, both of his hands coming up to rest on Bodhi’s stomach. “You are?,” he asked, swallowing hard as Bodhi nodded, clearly just as nervous and excited as Bodhi was. “That is fantastic, Bodhi, darling. I’m so happy!,” Galen stated, his eyes shining with genuine happiness, something he’d been so sure that he’d never experience again until a certain young pilot had all but tripped his way into Galen’s wretched life, bringing happiness with him like the warm rays of sunshine following the sun. A new life, this would be. One where happiness and freedom ruled, where their child would be raised with two loving parents, a tough older sister who would take no prisoners, and a literal army of support; a world of difference from the lives they’d been living when they’d met, trapped by the repressive and soul-sucking Empire. There was now a ray of hope warming them both from the inside, a physical representation of their love for one another growing inside Bodhi. Their future was bright, one that Galen could actually be hopeful for.


End file.
